


Night Fright

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-War, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re too cute to have a nightmare." Kup pat Roddy’s helm. "You have had a few of them, though." Hot Rod tilted his head at him, and he sighed. "I’ve had too many to count. Course, those are the stories that I won’t end up telling you until you’re much older. They’re a bit too dark for little sparklings.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fright

It was… it was so horrible and devastating. A full blown war with each new battle ten times more devastating than the last. The numbers on both sides kept dropping, falling until he realized that he was alone. The only one left...

Too much pain… too many deaths. Old friends had been shot down in a matter of seconds. Good mechs and femmes that’d never laugh or smile by his side ever again. He watched Cybertron burn.

He wanted to lower his helm but couldn’t bring himself to look away from the fire and flames. What wasn’t on fire were mechs reduced to mere scrap. Some were still stuck in their alt modes… Some had even died trying to get out of them.

He held back a sob. The world around him, his home, was dying. He was alone… stuck in gigantic graveyard, stuck on a dying planet…

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kup shot up with a startled gasp. His armor was constricted around his protoform and his system was cycling air in short, fast bursts. He raised a servo to his chassis, feeling his spark beating rapidly against its chamber, and waited until his spark calmed down. Kup sighed and looked at his surroundings. He was alone in his room.

“Kup, Kup!” Primus, he forgot about little Hot Rod.

“Roddy,” Kup looked over at the tiny sparkling wrapped in the covers on his berth. Tiny Hot Rod wriggled and whined, tugging at Kup’s armor. Kup gave him a gentle smile. “Did I wake you up?” Roddy shook his helm and hugged his Petro-rabbit plush close to him. “Did you have a nightmare, too?”

Hot Rod nodded slowly. He pointed at the shadows creeping out of the open closet and whimpered.

“Oh,” Hot Rod, like most sparklings, was afraid of the dark. And Kup nearly slapped himself when he realized that he should’ve gotten another nightlight for the closet. “Alright, hold on a second, lad.” Kup’s old joints creaked and popped as he got up. He walked over to the closet and shut the door. He walked back to the berth and grabbed Roddy up in his arms. Hot Rod hugged the blanket that was around him even tighter and looked up at Kup pathetically.

"Sorry about that. I should have closed it…" he nuzzled Roddy’s helm and clicked to him. Hot Rod’s mood changed and he happily replied back with cooing noises. He even reached up at Kup’s face with little grabby hands.

Kup let him grab his face, pulling at his cheeks and patting his chin. He’d taken way more damage in training than this little sparkling could ever do to him. When Hot Rod got tired of patting Kup’s face, his arms dropped back down and wrapped around his plushie.

“You’re too cute to have a nightmare." Kup pat Roddy’s helm. "You have had a few of them, though." Hot Rod tilted his head at him, and he sighed. "I’ve had too many to count. Course, those are the stories that I won’t end up tellin' you until you’re much older. They’re a bit too dark for little sparklings.” Roddy cooed at him, worry filling his energy field. “I hope to Primus that you won’t have to suffer the trails of war and all its battles.” But with the ways things were going on Cybertron as of late… he really didn’t know. There might be a huge war before he knew it, and Hot Rod would be stuck right in the middle of it. Primus what if something happened to him-

"Ku- Kup!" Roddy chirped.

The older mech felt his spark warm in his chassis. “Yeah, lad. Old Kup is just fine. I just need a good recharge." He gave him a gentle pat on the helm. He rewrapped Hot Rod up in the blanket and said, "Come on, back to recharge with you. And no more nightmares for either of us.” Kup laid back down on the berth and laid Roddy right next to him. He smiled when he felt the sparkling snuggle up next to him and fall fast asleep again with an adorable smile on his face. Kup gently rubbed Roddy’s back for a little while, humming an old lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to write some adorable sparkling drabbles. Also I love Kup taking care of little, baby Roddy. It's so cute~


End file.
